


Crepuscular

by minutiae



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Because he deserves nice things too, Camping, Fluff, Gen, Geralt gets to Pet a Baby Rabbit, Jaskier gets to see a soft thing, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae
Summary: A tiny little one shot where Geralt gets a very nice morning <3
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107





	Crepuscular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/gifts).



> Just a small bit of fluff to cheer up a friend, don't mind me just move along now. :P

It wasn’t unusual for Geralt to wake up before Jaskier. He was always up at the crack of dawn, and Jaskier was terrible at rising early. More than once Geralt had to bodily lift him out of the bedroll if they had an important appointment.    
  
Most days, just the general clatter of cleaning up the camp was enough to wake up Jaskier. Today, however, he woke to the silence of early morning sunshine. He could see Roach, her head down and ears lax, still dozing. The fire was still only embers, and the camp was still set up. He rolled over onto his elbows, looking around for Geralt.    
  
He could just see his white hair and swords over the tall meadow grass they had camped in, so he stretched and yawned, sitting up to call his friend. But halfway to his feet, he froze.    
  
Geralt was sitting quietly in the meadow, surrounded by a field of flowers. It was easy to see what he’d been doing- Jaskier could see from here a number of flowers he used for his potions. He must have been collecting them, when he got interrupted.    
  
Now the big witcher sat, so still, surrounded by a litter of the  _ smallest _ rabbits. He was moving slowly, carefully, sharing the flowers he had picked with the tiny creatures who thankfully  _ had not yet noticed Jaskier’s movements.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Jaskier had seen his witcher reach out tentatively for village cats and dogs, who without fail hissed and growled and ran from him. Roach loved him, a fierce loyalty he still didn’t know the story behind but could appreciate. But a strange creature approaching full of trust, to sniff and nibble at things offered freely from hands the world refused to see as gentle just filled his heart with joy. He moved as slowly as possible to a more comfortable kneeling position, but didn’t move. He didn’t want to risk breaking the magic.    
  
It didn’t take long for the bravest of the little ones to stay still long enough for big, sword calloused hands to skim gently over their back. It was the slightest of strokes, but it brought tears to Jaskier’s eyes. Slowly, the tiny little rabbit crept closer allowing the same hands that had used so many of its cousins to survive to stroke it gently. Then the breeze must have shifted, as all the tiny rabbits and a pair of deep gold eyes turned to look at him. The rabbits ran, but the golden eyes just crinkled in a smile. 


End file.
